bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Another Poetic Spartan/Archive 1
PLEASE: A NOTE FOR THE WISE. KEEP THIS TALK PAGE CLEAN, NO RACIAL INSULTS OR INSULTS THAT SEEM OFFENSIVE. AND PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, DON'T PISS ME OFF OR OFFEND ME. THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY. I WILL SEND MY ARRANCARS OUT TO GET YOU. THAT IS ALL. AND HAVE A NICE DAY!! :p /join #halo-fanon cakeisnotalie To enter the IRC. You must press the sacred button. http://webchat.freenode.net/ To make an insignia or seal. You must press the codex. http://www.says-it.com/seal/ Colors for templates: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_colors Gundam 00: http://vids.myspace.com/index.cfm?fuseaction=vids.individual&VideoID=47148956 Gundam 00 Season 2: http://vids.myspace.com/index.cfm?fuseaction=vids.individual&videoid=55979990 G Gundam: http://vids.myspace.com/index.cfm?fuseaction=vids.individual&videoid=3792784 Zoids New Zero Century: http://vids.myspace.com/index.cfm?fuseaction=vids.individual&videoid=54927047 Eureka Seven: http://vids.myspace.com/index.cfm?fuseaction=vids.individual&videoid=38631401 Gundam Story: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2754991/3/Gundam_SEED_Chaotic_Cosmos ,br> Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! We are happy that you have joined our wiki and hope you enjoy your stay. I would like to leave with you our policies page, so that you may be up-to-date with the rules and regulations of this site. Please follow them to the best of your ability and enjoy yourself. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:41, June 16, 2010 (UTC) There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Policies and guidelines have been developed on Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki to further our goal of creating a informative, yet fun, and creative Bleach fan fiction database. Policies apply to all editors. Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki strives to create a welcoming and fun environment for those who are civil to and assume good faith in others, seek consensus in discussions, and work towards the goal of creating an increasingly comprehensive database about everything in our own Bleach fan fiction universe. Policies need to be approached with common sense; adhere to the spirit rather than the letter of the rules, and be prepared to ignore the rules on the rare occasions when they conflict with the goal of improving the wiki. What are Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki's Policy's? See also * Bleach Fan Fiction Wikia Rules and Regulations - Seireitou Administration Welcome! Hi, names Illuminate Void, and welcome to the BFF! By the way, I checked out your Halo fanon page. Gotta say, damn impressive. Glad to have you aboard, I'm sure you'll fit right in. If you ever want to roleplay just let me know, I'm game anytime. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 04:45, March 31, 2011 (UTC) I should be asking YOU that question my friend, but this wiki operates just like any other. As long as you remain courteous and civil with others, you'll be treated with...some measure of respect. The quality of one's articles also seems to play in into that, but given your previous works, thats hardly a concern. But if you need any help fleshing out ideas, or would just like to discuss something, go ahead and leave a message. Anyways, good luck on your work and I hope you enjoy the BFF. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 03:12, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Greeting I am the member Twilight Despair 5 or Td5 for short. I see that you are a very well advanced writer. I am a member of,a kind of club or group called the "Gravity Force." or GF. If you ever want to join let me or someone else that is also a member know. Normally, I am not one to do such things, but you are next to Head Administrator and the Vice Head Administrator the best writer interms of grammer spelling and keeping your work in order. So you would be a great person to be a member. Again, nice to meet you.: The Twilight of Your Despair 02:10, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Well, its a three vote to join you of course you have mine just ask any 2 of the other members. I would ask Kenji or Raze as they also make up any other requiremnents to join. I just thaught someone of your calibar should be a part of our group. Plus we need more girls in the group for we only got one other one that is if what is on your page is accurate.: The Twilight of Your Despair 05:07, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Well, I made that speculation for they were statements that on your page that your are in nursing and such. So I took, a specuative guess that your were female. Well, my apologizes. Kenji Hiroshi: and Razeluxe91: is whom you should ask about other requirement to join the GF other than the three required vote.: The Twilight of Your Despair 13:29, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Well, I did speculate that your could have been a male, but only like a 25% change. Most people I know that are in college that working toward a nusring degree, are over 200 with 170 of them being females. Also, if you need help with something I am quiet good of creating outside of the basic norm of Bleach. However, I do stay to the realisitic change that it could appear in the canon of the manga/anime. Inshort I create things that follow the basic foundation of Bleach.: The Twilight of Your Despair 20:15, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Well, thats good and well I am going be a chef to own my own restaurant. And if you saw me I am well who would think tall perfect lean six pack abb jock from high school cause I was on the swimming team. Just I like anime too. Also, my prime creations, are the Kosmuosukihaku kind of like an immortal spirit race that makes up pagan deities, Philosophy I kind of diiferent form of supernatural energy from spiritual power, and Spirit a character that will one day be my strongest character. Also, as you got the message that tells you the power rules here. As Aizen-class is the strongest class that doesn't mean that you cannot make one or two or even four but they shouldn't make up more tham 1/3 of yur total character. Just since you are joining this group I don' want you to be bullied in saying that you have to make a character weak than advanced to higher levels. While nothing is wrong with that the same is making a character of the strongest class from the start as well. I mean I have two Aizen-class character myself.: The Twilight of Your Despair 20:33, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Well, its hard to say as your character or has his zanpakuto. While, each of my Aizen-class character battle stats are 560 of 600 that gernal point of their powers. Like each of my Aizen Class characters both have well over twice as much spiritual power as an average captain-level Shinigami like Aizen. Also I know two characters that only have 540 or 550 in battle stats and are called Aizen-class just for some of their abilities or their zanpakuto abilities. Just you shouldn't call his zanpakuto the only Reality-type unique or new kinds of zanpakuto have to be confirmed by Head Admin Sei.: The Twilight of Your Despair 22:32, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Welcome! As the title says, welcome to the wiki! I checked out some of your stuff over on the Halo Fanon, and I particularly liked your Justin-057 character. Quite detailed and well written overall with a realistic touch as well, which I found quite re-freshing. In fact, it was my first time checking out the Halo Fanon, so I was pretty glad to see some good work over there. I doubt you'll need any help, but drop me a line if your having problems making the jump from Halo to Bleach. Again, welcome to the wiki :) Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 15:58, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :I like a good bit of realism to, 'cause warped ideals of justice and the like tend to get rather annoying after a while :) I'm afraid the same isn't true for BFF, sadly. Don't get me wrong, the majority of the users have stellar work, though some points are often left unexplored when it'd make the article a lot more interesting. For some of the best work, all you need to do is look at Sei and Ten, though there are others who are pretty fun to work with, my friend Raze being one. I enjoy working with people who are good writers, so I'd be more than delighted to welcome you to the GF! One thing Twilight left out, though, is that you need to do an RP with one of the current members so there's someone you've worked with in the group and get on with. I didn't make the rule. Anyways, Twilight already gave you a vote, so all you need is one more. I've saw and read your work (along with others on the HF after my first foray) and how detailed it is, so I'd be more than happy to welcome you, dude. Your welcome, btw. One thing I can say about BFF is that the community are more than happy to lend a hand if you ask them :) Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 15:51, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ::No problem, dude. I'd be the same way in that regard, though the fun factor plays more important part with my attention span in terms of RPing. If I enjoy the story arc I'm contributing to, I'll naturally write better and more detailed entries, though if its boring me... lets not go there :) Anywho, I hope you have yourself a fun time over here, dude. And regardless of their power-level, I'm sure they'll be well received. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 16:28, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Move article Your not supposed to post a character in your sandbox...... Im going to move it to an actual page, but you shouldnt mess with the sandbox page, im not sure what its for but its for operation of the wikia if im not mistaken.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 11:16, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Kei Yume You know, I had a hunch that I'd like this character, and I haven't even seen his personality yet and I'm loving him. You've got a knack for details and that comes across to make this an enjoyable read throughout, despite the fact you've only got his opening paragraphs and zanpakutō added to. Only problem I had is that the ability called Kuro Wa shikō No Tsubasa o Hidari starts off in the english language and then becomes something else entirely lol. I can talk a few phrases in other languages, but reading it is another thing completely :) You've explained very well how he uses his skills, dislikes some of them because of their lethality; and the strength of the zanpakutō and certainly Kei himself are highlighted in a nice, detailed manner. Congratulations so far, dude. I'll be looking forward to seeing what else you come up with for him. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 11:38, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :I've saw the others, and I'm wondering what the future will hold for Kei and Shuten, considering the quote on Shuten's article. As I've said before, I'd be more than happy to have you in the GF. Moving on, though. Thing is, I usually go to google translate for translations, which you've already done 'cause I just got up the same translation. Problem with Japanese is that the kanji can mean different things when arranged differently. One royal pain in the backside! I'd try out nihongodict, though you'll have to check the kanji of each word to get the correct translation. If you don't have time, I did pull up a translation for Left Wing of Thought. Shisō no Sayoku (思想の左翼). Hope that helps you out a little, dude. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 16:34, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ::The site I gave you is good for single words, sometimes phrases. Its a good idea taking the kanji offered by nihongodict and checking it with google translate. I'm not great at Japanese myself, but I know its complicated. A friend tried to explain it to me once (he speaks it fluently), and I wanted to strangle him come the end of it. I'll look forward to seeing what you come up with for them, though. The Gravity Force has the list of all the current members, so all you have to do is drop one of them a message. As for the RP, I'd recommend Raze for that, 'cause right now, I've got that many underway it isn't even funny :) He always jumps at the opportunity to work with someone new, regardless of the RP's he's got running. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 16:47, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Its a lovely language to speak when you learn a few phrases, but speaking it and writing it are two completely different things, sadly >_< But some would say too busy lol. Naw, but I'm a pretty good juggler, especially when it comes to the wikis, dude. I've been trying to re-organize the GF as a whole, 'cause one problem we've had since our founding was a serious lack of it; so I'm trying to change that and get everyone else on board, and so far its going smoothly. But what can I say? I'm a popular guy :) Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 17:19, April 8, 2011 (UTC) I'd like to cosign with Kenji on this, Kei Yume is definately an interesting article. I can't wait till we get the finished product. And if you want to join Gravity Force, you've got my vote. On that note, you may already know this, but it could help with translations, using of synonyms. Sometimes I get can't get the exact translation I want, so I look up synonyms for the word in question, get a simpler or more common word, get that translation, and use the synonym instead. So far its worked wonders. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 18:17, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :Congrats dude! I'd do the RP with you, but I simply don't have the time, pal. Like I said earlier, talk to Raze about an RP and I'm sure he'll accomodate you :) Nice work, btw. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 21:46, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, I am liking him, but you should really start on his general abilities like Kido Shunpo, and fighting styles and decribing his level of Reiatsu (Spiritual Pressure) and when you do I'll rp against him.: The Twilight of Your Despair 21:58, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Our RP will keep :) I know Raze is doing four with me at the minute and another with Northstar, but the guy seriously doesn't know when to say no when it comes to RP's >_< I've saw him post on no less than ten at once before and follow the storylines brilliantly. The only problems he had was when he needed to find out who to reply to first :) Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 22:04, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Impressive yes. Anyways, good to see your series beginning to take shape, pal. Keep it up :) Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 07:57, April 9, 2011 (UTC) 'May i ask you something' i am wondering,currently i am looking for someone to be an enemy or an ally of the Mori Clan. what i am asking is would you be intrested in doing something with that,if you wouldn't i totally understand. The last thing May you take a look and see some of my charatcers and see what you think of them. The one i am mostly worried about Yoshitsugu Mori and Kiyomasa Saika i am open to any ideas or stroylines and such. so reply back when you ever you get the time thank you very much (Sentonara 04:07, April 10, 2011 (UTC)) 'Re:May i ask you something' thank you very much and trust me i am not in a big rush either.i have improved Yoshitsugu greatly,he and Kiyomasa Saika are my greatest characters. (Sentonara 02:17, April 11, 2011 (UTC)) thxs HEy thxs for editting my pg early im new to dis and just wanted to say thxs Twonjr2 02:30, April 15, 2011 (UTC)TwonJr2Twonjr2 02:30, April 15, 2011 (UTC) REMEMBER ME Yea im Twonjr2 you probably dont remember but you editted my pg once before i just wanted to say thxs and ask u why my 2nd char Yoshi-sama looks different from an ordinary Bleach WIki Page Twonjr2 18:21, April 16, 2011 (UTC)TwonJr2Twonjr2 18:21, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Heya Doin' Dude I'm using one of my new arcs to test out a new writing style I've been meaning to try out for myself. Its based on the style the Bleach Wiki use for highlighting important battles. I was wondering if you'd give me your opinion on the article as a whole? Its called A New Occupation... Introducing Team Sanretsu. At the end of part II of my series, I intend to have a large-scale battle from multiple different point of views and locations, and want to get this style under my belt, so to speak, before that point in my story comes about because I reckon it will make portraying everything a lot easier. If you could give me some feedback, it'd be greatly appreciated, dude. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 20:43, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :You and me both, pal. I wasn't involved in his appointment, 'cause he'd only done one single RP; unlike you, 'cause I saw your work and how detailed it is. But meh, he'll manage. No need to be sorry for doing things in real life outside the wiki, pal. If you didn't, I'd start to get a little worried, to be honest. I hope you enjoyed it, and I can certainly sympathise with not paying for the internet :) I certainly wouldn't lol. But thanks for the compliments, though! I think I'm gonna run with that style in my individual stories for a bit and focus on the scenery a little more too. One thing I've never paid enough attention to was the local area lol. The big battle is named The Liberation Saga, if your wondering, so there's a few things to do beforehand lol. Hope I don't disappoint. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 11:21, April 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Meh, that's one way of looking at it I suppose. I figured the title fitted, based on what will be happening. A few things will be liberated, for startes; some not so obvious while others are clear to spot. But thanks for the vote of confidence, pal! I've never been to any conventions myself, but I reckon they'd be quite fun, if only for the experience lol. If you want to see something that I promise you'll enjoy, then get yourself a ticket to some good comedian(s) doing live stand-up. Its nothing short of hilarious, I assure you. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 11:08, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :::Ah, that sounds a little bit like the Scripture Union that runs over here. It builds leadership, public speaking skills and the like and basically gives folks more confidence in unfamiliar situations. I haven't watched the new anime arc yet though, 'cause one thing I've learned about filler is that they generally suck beyond belief... The Bount arc nearly killed me and the Captain Amagai arc was real bad save the final fight with Ichigo and Amagai >_< If thats the story, then it won't be the first time Kudo's pulled that out of his hat. He did something similar for a few chapters in Bleach: The 3rd Phantom for the DS, though that game rocked! Check out Tite Kubo's article, and you'll see how he managed to read your mind lol. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 16:56, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Not all parts of the fillers are bad, I'll admit. I loved the concept of the Bakkōtō and getting to see the released zanpakutō spirits as well during Murumasa's attack. That was interesting, and only helped make the series all the more interesting in my opinion. Well, I got the latest part of Kitsui's story-line posted, f you wanna check it out. Hunting a Legend. I nearly fell off my seat the first time I saw that Tite Kubo article. That is nothing short of genius lol :) Can't help but think what he'd think of it himself if he was ever to read it... Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 15:43, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :No argument here lol. It would kinda be like what would happen if Zaraki released his Bankai. Kinda like this :P Yeah, it takes an awesome article to make you laugh that hard, and I done my fair share lol. Anyways, what you reckon about this new Fullbring Kubo's pulled outta his backside? Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 16:30, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Yup, that's Zaraki to a tee! I like the ability, but I'd say your right. Its obvious he's been working up to it throughout the Arrancar arc with Chad and how the powers feel more at home in Hueco Mundo, but there could easily have been another way for Ichigo to get his powers back. I hope Kubo does an arc explaining Isshin's past, 'cause I have a sneakin' suspicion that he's used the Final Getsuga, hence his powers only returning recently. That would be interesting to see, not to mention Hat and Clogs Bankai. And I see what ya mean with Jackie's, though it could be useful. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 16:48, April 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Hmmm, I reckon Isshin's had something to do with Arrancars. Judging by the conversation between him and Grand Fisher, he's had past experiences with Arrancar. Knowing Aizen and how he loves to experiement, he probably made some massive, unbelievably powerful thing that made the others stop and go "now hold on one minute. Wait to we call in the Kurosaki mad man." It'd be interesting to see what actually did happen, though. But Engetsu being Zangetsu's old man? That'd be something I could see happening, to be honest. Look at Byakuya and Ginrei Kuchiki, after all. Their sealed states are similar, though its a stretch to say they're similar based on that one point. Still, it could be that family members have similar powers, or something along those lines. Kubo needs to explain a few things :P Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 22:18, April 23, 2011 (UTC) There's that to, but then the question becomes what could possibly drain Isshin of all his power? Where was Urahara and the others, since a past relationship has been more than hinted at. I find it hard to believe that someone of Isshin's sheer power could have it all drained away. Aizen was all mad hollowfied butterfly mode when Ichigo thumped him, though. So many possibilies and no answers until later... great. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 22:50, April 23, 2011 (UTC) :Good ol' Grizz, eh? Well whatever the case for Isshin's power loss, it'll probably play a role in the current arc, considering the meetings between Isshin and Urahara. Wouldn't it be a crutch if Urahara turned out to be the bad guy? Sad thing is, I wouldn't put it past Kubo >_< And I noticed Shuten, pal. If he turns out to be half as bad as Sephiroth, then this wiki is in trouble lol. Huge fan of anything Final Fantasy, so I was wearing a pretty big grin when I saw the picture choices for Kei and Shuten. Anyways, good luck in the RP, dude. Grizz will probably use Ray Martinez if your looking a heads up :P Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 09:36, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Now there's a surprise! I was nearly convinced he'd use Ray... Meh, no worries. I guess I have to be patient then... Never been good at that lol. Regardless, I'm sure I'll like whatever Kubo does decide to do. The only time he's caused my opinion of Bleach to go down was when he decides to throw in a few filler episodes right in the middle of the action, like he did with Ichigo and Ulquiorra. I'm looking forward to these characters of your when they are finished, though :P I love Kei's abilities, and I'm sure I'll like Shuten's as well. But some of my guys are stubborn beyond believe, my main character most of all. They might not be so easy to brush aside after the end of Part II :) Ah, if only you knew what I had planned! Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 18:31, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :::Wow, someone's been busy lol. Sadly, I haven't been on since my last post, so I've only seen the length of the descriptions, but judging by that alone, its easy enough to see you've put a lot of time and effort into him. Wanna swap brains? No? Didn't think so :P I love how you've kept true to the final fantasy theme (just ordered myself the FF 4 Complete Collection, in fact) while bleachifying them so it isn't simply a crossover. Very nicely done, dude. I reckon my own Kenji Hiroshi would relish a chance to meet Kei and Co. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 09:18, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Haha! Outta the final fantasies, 7 and the various sequels and prequels are awesome, but truth be told, I've enjoyed 4 and The After years more than any other game in the series. Just something about the characters and their circumstances that caught my attention, I guess. I'm arguably the biggest Kain Highwind fan their is, in my reckoning lol. Well, I've already said I'd love to have ya in the GF, and even without that, I reckon Kenji would be having a chance meeting with Kei. When he's finished, the guy'll be too strong for Kenji to ignore :P Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 14:46, April 27, 2011 (UTC) RP Would you like to do a rp against my Aizen-Class character Haru Nakamaru?: The Twilight of Your Despair 21:19, April 23, 2011 (UTC) An rp or roleplaying is basically this a fight or stroy. To learn how to rp is better while doing it in a rp. I was fortunate enough to learn it in my first rp without help as I picked up how to rp by reading my opponent's first post, just not everyone is able to. When you can do a rp is fine and its the best way to learn. Although, there are rules that most members follow. One of the two main rules is auto-hitting. This refers to directly attacking any opponent, example now I will be using real Bleach characters for this example. (Ichigo slashed Byakuya and he is bleeding). This is a no. You cannot write something like that. This is how it should be done. ( Ichigo swings his Zanpakuto at Byakuya and is about to slash him in haft.) You see you have to leave room for the other user's character to avoid or accept the attack. Now this rule is enforced to different decrees per each person. The basic follow of this rule is unless you have the other member's permission you cannot make a direct blow. Although, if worded right if the attack is 100% unavoidable then the direct hit must be left for the other member to say what kind damage it does. The second rule and equally as important is grammer and talking. Now everyone makes mistakes, but try to limit spelling and grammer errors as much as possible. Talking is when a character talk. When, they talk what they say must be in quotes like this, and again my example will be with real Bleach character. Example. This is something that Byakuya says to Ichigo as an example. " You are a fool." Also, each new sentence that is talking must be in a different set of quotes like this. " You are a fool." " Your too weak to defeat me." These are the basic rules for rping. If you cannot understand I told you its better to learn it first hand.: The Twilight of Your Despair 02:13, April 24, 2011 (UTC) I guess as much. I opted that part of the last message out for certain reasons. However, I cannot come up with a story until you tell me what character(s) you want to use. I will say though must people like a basic sparring much more than a story and that means those kinds of rps are more about the fighting. Kind of like Filler but for writing and not Anime itself.: The Twilight of Your Despair 02:32, April 24, 2011 (UTC) That's fine. Whenever you have time and a completed enough character. Also for the the record I never underestimate anyone or any opponent. I always have back-up plans and extra moves. That is how the Immortal Gods can be slain by mortals.: The Twilight of Your Despair 03:03, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Good verse about Code Geass. As for the rp when you have a character with enough info on their powers, we will begin.: The Twilight of Your Despair 15:28, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Hello Would you like to do an RP with me? Grizzaka 21:30, April 23, 2011 (UTC) well how bout a meeting then fighting then one of our characters become allies. Grizzaka 05:33, April 24, 2011 (UTC) alright I'll use Akio Katsu then and sorry for taking so long to respond i just woke up. alright since this is ur first RP I'll start it off so you could have an idea on what to do is that okay? also if i don't respond it means that i have stepped off the computer for a bit. Grizzaka 14:40, April 24, 2011 (UTC) hey so ready to start the RP? Grizzaka 21:55, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Here it is The True Friendship: Akio vs Kei ur post. Grizzaka 22:15, April 24, 2011 (UTC) k, u don't have to message me when it's my turn I'll check it out k? Grizzaka 22:21, April 24, 2011 (UTC) btw it's still ur post it doesn't show that u added anything. Grizzaka 22:22, April 24, 2011 (UTC) hello? it's still ur post Grizzaka 22:38, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Yo Hey man, how are the characters coming along? And dont feel rushed, I myself take quite a bit of time to finish my own characters. Gotta make sure you get everything right. If you need any help with story ideas too, let me know. I know Twilight's talked to you, and mentioned that most are just sparring, but it doesnt have to be that way. With a little creativity, even a spar can give birth to new storyline ideas. Take a look at Inquisition of the Pacifist. It was originally just going to be a chance battle, but being the story-oriented person that I am. Turned it into...something more. It doesnt take much to be honest. Beyond "investigating" a high source of energy, giving your character their own reasons for seeking it out beyond that can balloon into great. Hiroya is no longer a teacher, and from Njalm's recent RPs with the guy has now left. That RP seemed to be a pivotal point in that, at least from my perspective. Anyways hope to hear from you soon, and Happy Easter, or if you dont celebrate the holiday, enjoy the shit outta this Sunday, cause I know I will. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 04:55, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Howdy Gotta say, I'm loving your characters. Especially the fact that you're using final fantasy characters! Hmm..makes me wonder if I should go look for a Final Fantasy fanon to work on lol. Well keep up the fantastic work! Oh! And thank you for the formatting of my pages as well. If you ever want to do a RP just let me know =) [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 17:26, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Haha I'm gonna love seeing that all in action! Should make for one heck of a antagonist.. Jenova is Sephiroth's zanpakuto...that made me jump up in excitement! II can't wait to see how you implement that into the bleach universe. Should be something to look out for. As for Vincent's transformations, you could probably just make that into a regular ability and then have the zanpakuto be something else entirely. Hmm..then again you probably already had that in mind. Oopsie =P. I'm flattered that Kenji has said so much about me. Hmm I must kick him in the shin when I get the chance lol. Well as for the RP, we can get that started now if you wanted to. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 17:44, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Heya pal! Hmm..I'm ready to start up that RP anytime you are...sorry it took so long. I had to go play FF7 (to get my Yuffie fix), FF9 (for Freya Crescent) and FFX (For Rikku and Lulu of course!) Def love me some Rikku, she so awesome with the alchemy! But then she became weird in FFX-2 lol...I didn't like the bubbly blonde persona....she was better s the rookie al-bhed that just happening to be helping because she was related to Yuna. But yea...sorry about my ranting =P Just let me know when you want to start up a RP. =) [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 02:06, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Lol Wakka was def a lucky man! He got freackin Lulu! Hmm I don't know...Yuna was kinda just there but not really there for me. I liked Rikku and Paine...though I wish they made her hair a bit longer but that's just a personal preference. Is it odd that I had a feeling that you would like Tifa? Then again most people either like her or Aerith but thats understandable lol. As for the RP well what character do you want to use? And I will use a character of similar strength or one close to it =) [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 02:44, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Haha no one like Paine. Oh Well. I personally like Rikku. She's spunky, hyperactive, and cute. I kinda wish I could make her into BFF character but I have no idea what her zanapkuto would be at all =P Hmm but you're right Tifa does have a lot going on. She's attractive but at the sam tme she could flaten you at any moment lol. Now I need to go Play FF7 again. Geez...at least College checkout is tomorrow so I can just go home and get it. CHYEA! lol. Hmm wll for the RP I will probably use Akira or Jikan. You can choose if you want =) [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 02:58, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Haha I was really hoping you would choose Akira as I still hav a few things I would like to add to Jikan's powers and abilities section but I can add to that before the fighting actually starts. lol. But Chyea! We should totally create a Rikku chracter! You would just have to help me to develop a zanpakuto and such. I think we could totally do it! haha. Now I'm totally pumpe to make one =p Hmm...as for a plot. Jikan is sort of an exile and Kei went to investigate what Jikan was doing in the Soul Society once again. That sound good? [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 03:23, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Booo...oh well I wil go aroun asking for help then. But hmmm if you are a part of the GF then it wouldnt be canon as there is already a ninth division captain. But if we are going by your own storyline then yea it would be. Hmm adn chyea! Im already trying to think up zanpakutos for her. lol But wold you mind starting it up while I still seek help? [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 04:10, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Any title is fine. Btw lol [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 04:11, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Coolio. Hmm I think this RP will be a good one! Hahaha. I've yet to use Jikan in full combat yet =P [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 04:22, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Haha Hmm sure he can be a vice captain. Then again, Hmm...well I think we may be able to retire one of the captains that ar listed. Idk which one yet through. But yea. I was thinking dresspheres as well but at the same time I loved FFX Rikku wayyyy more than FFX-2 Rikku. =P [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 04:32, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Sorry sorry! Thats looks really bad. My brother wastrying to see if he could revert my page but he couldnt then I lost signal on campus so I couldnt let you know what i was doing. I didn't mean any offense by it I swear. But hmmm..what ind of pictures did you have in mind? [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 05:07, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for vanishing like that. The lady was crying and had to go comfort her. But yea...Hmm what kind of abilities do you have in mind? I can find pictures like its no one's business. Its just that I need a basis of where to start. Hmmm do you have any ideas for a special ability? And yes the Shikai will be the daggers...that's just a given =P lol. Oh! The 3rd captain position is empty for Yume if you want it =) [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 05:58, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Hahaha yea. Bleh! She ok now. But hmm....well I was looking at the dresspheres and I couldn't exavctly figure out how they wold work together as a zanpakuto. Best case scenario, they would work better as special abilities granted to her by her unique spiritual energy signature. Oh! I finished Jikan (besides naming the techniques) So we can start that RP up now. And feel free to take the 3rd spot, the captain has been inactive for some time now. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 00:38, May 4, 2011 (UTC) =P Yea I'll write that part and then you can help once you see what I'm going for. Hmmm Rikku's zanapkuto ability is harder than I think. I have like zip-O ideas going through my head its so weird. But yea...if we don't have a 3rd division vice captain then sure! We can make her one. Lol. I really cant wait to see what happens between Kei and Jikan. =D [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 03:55, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Haha I just had a glimpse into her personality and was like YAY!! Hmm. I guess I'll go ahead and add that in then =) As for her zanpakuto. Hmm. Well maybe we could utilize Machina Maw dressphere. That's sort of yellow and would represent her quote to Kei quite well I think lol. =D As for the RP, hmm...do you want to start it up now? [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 14:37, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :I did the appearance and personality sections if you want to check it out =) [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 23:14, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Lol that works. It makes sense that she would be able to remove her clothing to maneuver a bit faster =P Hmm..I think I'm really liking this character...maybe cause its Rikku but still...haha. As for school...no worries pal. I know how that goes. Its not a problem for me. I dont mind waiting for people...i usually do stuff during the day anyway haha. For the RP how about you make the page as I'm no good with intros lol [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 00:43, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm I think she's gonna be way more awesome than Mashiro (as hard as that can be) lol. Hmm...well as for the title how about... "Secret Among The Clouds" ? [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 01:04, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Lol...sorry pal but I think you misuderstood me. I meant that like you start the RP off with like introducing your charcater and starting off the dialogue and such =P [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 02:40, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Gamemaster Hiya, APS (can I call you that?). Anyways, I was wondering if you'd like to have an RP against me, with me using either Naishō Kawahiru or Tsukai no Yumeuranai? If you'd like to or not, please get back to me when you can. Ciao~ *'EDIT:' I've notice after reading your RP with Grizzaka, that you spell "zanpakutō" like this "zanpuktō." It's almost right, just put the "u" after the "k," and replace the "u" with an "a." How that helps(: Also, I'm still awaiting your answer for the RP. Ciao~ :Well, it depends on what character you'd like to use. If you're using Kei, like in your RP with Grizzaka, then perhaps we could have a spar between Naishō him, seeing as they are both considered geniuses in their own right? If I use Tsukai, Kei could mistake him as an enemy arrancar and they have an all-out brawl. Or perhaps you have a better ide? ::That's fine; I understand that you'll be offline at certain times, and that I shouldn't be surprised if you're gone for long periods of time. Anyways, what would you like to title our RP? Does the name "Genius Beyond Their Years" sound? :::Well, sadly, we live on totally opposite parts of the planet, so being on at the same time will prove to be difficult. However, that's a minor setback, and I'm sure everything'll be fine. Anyways, would you mind starting it off, 'cause I royally suck at starting off RP's. When I said "start the RP," I meant actually start it. :L However, I'm guessing you're just busy and are going to officially start it today(: Ciao~ :Hah, that's fine. And I'm just about the same, but more like 7AM to 3PM, Monday thru Friday EST. Every other weekend I'm on almost all day (sometimes I have no life outside the internet... :L), and the others minimal at best. Just some friendly times(: ::Okay. I'll start it off, and maybe you can follow my example in later RP's? :::Mhm. Well, it's your turn now. And, unlike Grizzaka, I prefer fellow RP'ers to inform me when they've posted, unless they have to leave, of course. Anyways, I hope to have an awesome RP with you!(: Your post, my friend(: :That's fine. And you can pick. In my RP's, I prefer to just start it up and see where it takes me, unless it's part of an actual storyline. Then that's a completely different type of RP. ::Your post, my man. :::Yeah, considering they're both from the Third Division. They must have met at one pint before Naishō defected. Your go(: :Just went. :L Also, from reading Shuten's article, I can't really tell what he did, minus the fact that he exiled himself, much like Naishō did. So, could you explain to me what he did, so I'll actually have the information. Either that, or that idea for the RP's flow will be locked away. ::Thank you(: That explains everything, well, for this RP. :L :::Your post, mah fran!(: Hah, too lazy to post your signature, eh? :L I'm just messin' with ya; your turn to post again. :Go. --Kou (:L) ::As are you. :L --Kou :::Sorry, but I won't be posting, at least for awhile. I'm kind of tired, and I'm not in the right mindset to post. Hopefully I can resume tonight, but I will definitely post tomorrow. Is that okay with you? I'll post in just a sec, but I have to say this: when I said tell me when you've posted, I usually have conversations between posts with my opponent. So, unless we're talking about something, just do it every few posts, kay? And sorry if that sounded rude in any way. Talk Page Idk if you know how but could you try to fix my talk page? TD5 left a comment and it went straight to hell. =( [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 03:53, May 3, 2011 (UTC) GREETINGS!! Hey!....What should I say?...hehehe sorry... I just kinda went in to ur talk page without nothing to say... well maybe a *Hi* or a *Hello!* ^_^ If u need any sort of help... (I guess i need more of ''your ''help) just ask... See ya around! Lone Black Garuga 06:13, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ICG While my reasons may seem weak, unusual or hard to grasp if I rejoin most people will think I did this for kicks or for attention. I am not that self-absorbed to do either.: The Twilight of Your Despair 03:55, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Man No offense but how could you get Sei to agree on being able to control dreams like that? Grizzaka 04:02, May 6, 2011 (UTC) thx me 2 man and I'm sorry about snapping at you, it's because I get tired of having to deal with people who have supreme powers and don't even work for it. The exception being Sei but even so it's over kill, i guess it's because I'm jelous of you for having created a powerful Zanpakuto. My first character Ray Martinez was made from scratch too but i made his powers from scratch as well and i get irritated when someone just makes up something powerful. I'm sorry man and I hope we can do another RP in the near future. Grizzaka 04:25, May 6, 2011 (UTC) hey bro intrested in doing another RP with me? Grizzaka 23:14, May 6, 2011 (UTC) which character do u want to use for this one? Grizzaka 23:17, May 6, 2011 (UTC) um well i wanted to get this girl a bf, how bout with Hayate Tsukushima? Grizzaka 23:34, May 6, 2011 (UTC) so u wanna do this? Grizzaka 23:53, May 6, 2011 (UTC) hmm alright we do a match with Hayate and my character named Malla. Grizzaka 23:54, May 6, 2011 (UTC) wanna start it off? Grizzaka 00:00, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Wrath of Espada's here we go. Grizzaka 00:08, May 7, 2011 (UTC) sorry wrong one. Grizzaka 00:10, May 7, 2011 (UTC) dude, did u ever read Malla? he's an Espada. Grizzaka 00:14, May 7, 2011 (UTC) because u put shinigami Grizzaka 00:26, May 7, 2011 (UTC) alright my bad, ur post now we can do the RP just check when i posted. Grizzaka 00:36, May 7, 2011 (UTC) dude come on, i wanted to end this RP man. Grizzaka 00:09, May 10, 2011 (UTC)